


The Reunion

by Betelguese



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Other, like really really short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betelguese/pseuds/Betelguese
Summary: Klaus is able to conjure Ben to talk and, more importantly, touch the other siblings. Hugs ensued.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote really quickly.

Klaus concentrated on the feeling in his gut, focusing on his power. The Hargreeves siblings, the ones that were alive that is, watched curiously. After the experience in the theater, they knew that Klaus had been able to see Ben all this time, and even tap into Number 6’s power when in danger, but to conjure Ben into the physical world just for the sake of talking, _touching_ his siblings again was another story.

 

Klaus pushed away the other ghosts that were crowding around him now that he was sober, focusing on Ben’s appearance, Ben’s voice, Ben’s _touch_ until, after a solid minute of pure concentration, Ben appeared in front of all the siblings.

 

Allison was the first to react. She pulled Ben into a huge, squeezing him as tight as she could. Ben laughed and returned to sentiment. The rest of the Hargreeves followed shortly after, now that their initial surprise had worn off.

 

As soon as the siblings pulled away, Ben smiled at all of them. _It’s good to be back_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs:
> 
> Main account:  
> https://betelgeusetheunnatural.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ben stan account (shared):  
> https://stan-ben.tumblr.com/


End file.
